


To all the guys that loved me before

by CelestialFairytale



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Universe Kinda, Angst, Break Up, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Was it love, Lies, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Misunderstandings, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Multiple Relationships, Mystery, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Secrets, Sex, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, not even a triangle lmao there are like 4 guys who all like the same girl, shin hye is best girl, whos the dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialFairytale/pseuds/CelestialFairytale
Summary: After years of solitude, the Reader comes back to her home city, and is reunited with her past lovers... The problem? One of them is also unknowingly the father of her daughter, and she has no intention of letting them know.Each of her past relationships has a story to tell: the romantic world-renowed actor ZEN, the cold corporate heir Jumin Han, the genius hacker 707 and the amiable veterinarian Yoosung Kim.Will the Reader be able to keep her daughter a secret? Will reuniting with her past lovers help her rediscover love, and herself, altogether?
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader, Kim Yoosung/Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Reader, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 68





	1. Prologue

_“We are now approaching Itaewon Station. If you are leaving the train here, please ensure you do not leave any of your personal belongings behind.”_

The bright neon banners and the clustered buildings were a firm testament for your new life but it didn’t really feel like you were moving forward. In terms of the conditions, you knew, the countryside could not even compare; but the city had such a tight link to your past that you constantly saw shimmers of yourself, back when you were young and naive, in just about every nook and cranny.

When you step down on the platform, you are dizzy and groggy, blinded by the bright lights and overwhelmed by the crowd that never ceased to be handsy - grabbing, shoving, rushing. The train station looks uncharacteristically busy, and a silly thought crosses your head - it really seems like everyone had gathered to commemorate your return. As though everyone but you is happy that you once again set foot in your home town.

Your thoughts are whisked away when the platform guard blows a whistle, and your train rushes into the city, clattering and blustering in its wake.

The train announcements never stop, and passengers squeeze through to board their trains. The night is still young and bustling, but to get to Madame Yi’s house is still quite a trek ahead. Not to mention you had to drag your suitcase with you, and it so happened to be full of what felt like rocks. Its weight wasn’t that surprising, given that you had stuffed your entire fortune into it - from household supplies to your weather-stained clothes and family relics such as paper charms and photoalbums.

“Excuse me, do you know the way to Madame Yi’s Snack Bar?”

The man that gives you the directions is overtly polite, but cannot hide the crinkle in his brow as he takes in your appearance. It was a open secret that Snack Bars in Itaewon were usually bars that operated on a night time basis; so someone like you, with a pastel flowery dress and a kerchief to tame your hair, was not their usual customer to say the least.

You cannot let your guard down even when you step into the street- one particularly careless driver almost runs you over, and you tremble, frightened by your own lack of alertness. The city hasn’t changed after all, you think. Same neon banners latched on houses, same thick smell of smog, black coffee and fish-shaped buns, same buzz of the electric wires that stretch so far into the sky. The main streets in Itaewon felt like clubs themselves, with outrageous clothing and beats that made the street lights vibrate; it was a place where words were meaningless and alcohol-laced, where cigarette smoke swallowed up emotions.

It's not a pleasant walk, especially in your current get-up; you dislike the attention, the eyes that follow you through the length of the street. You prefer the peace, the quiet, the safety - just like in the countryside, where you knew the routes to take to avoid any social interaction.

But you progress, slow and steady, and soon approach the area of Madame Yi's bar. By then the sound of the suitcase wheels scratching against the asphalt are enough to drive you insane, but you are somewhat relieved to see this are is by far the calmest; even the drunken customers stumble in an apologetic manner, and bow their heads awkwardly when passing by strangers. The street is still cramped with buildings, and you make a mental note of all the essentials- the pharmacy, the grocery store, the household supplies shop. It looked more like a residual area, you reassure yourself, heart beat picking up as soon as you spot the sign that says ‘Madame Yi’s Snack Bar’.

It was the most elegant building around, with a pinch of the old Korean architecture - from what you gathered, the downstairs was where the bar was at, already fairly lively with the clinking glasses and the gentle jazz; whereas upstairs was the residual area, currently pitch black.

“Mom!”

Instinctively, your head tilts towards the source of the voice - even though you would have been able to tell who she was even if you were deaf or blind. Leaning against the ledge, Shin Hye smiles as bright as the morning sun.

“My god, look at this lady,” you say with a playful smile, hands on hips. “Already so grown up she doesn’t even come to hug her mom. In two more weeks, you’ll probably move out and get married altogether.”

Shin Hye sniggers and gallops down the stairs to jump into your welcoming embrace. The second her small hands wire around you, you press down a kiss to her forehead; your body turns into goo, with all worries, stress and exhaustion washing off immediately.

“You took so long! Grannie said you were gonna take the morning train, so I got so worried when you didn’t show up until late..”

“Well, it turns out we have more stuff than I thought. And we still had to leave so much behind… But enough about that. How have you been?” you gently seize her by the shoulders to get a better look at her face - she is wearing a new dress and new shoes, her pigtails tight to the point they had turned outwards. “Is Grannie well? Do you like this place?”

At that, Shin Hye frowns.

“It’s okay, I guess. People are people no matter where you go. Actually, if you put it that way, it was easier in the countryside, because there were less people there.”

“Come now, Shin Hye, having more people is always better," you ruffle her hair against her protests. "Just think about all the friends you’re going to make! Isn’t that exciting?”

“It would be if I liked people in general,” Shin Hye huffs and crosses her arms. “The adults never take me seriously, and the kids only want to play stupid games. That’s why I told you that I want to get a dog!”

“And ** _I_** told you that we can get a dog once you show that you can be a capable owner. Remember? A capable owner has to be committed, hardworking and responsible,” you illustrate by pressing down three of your fingers. “You can prove that you have these qualities by doing well in your new school.”

Shin Hye groans.

“But school is so boring. I already know most of the stuff anyways, and it would so much faster to just study on my own.”

“Owning a pet is not all about excitement either. You need to do all the boring and monotonous tasks to take a good care of them. That's why school is perfect for practice.”

“You never let me have my way, do you?”

“I’m just not letting you have the _easier_ way,” you smile. “I know you realize that this will be better for you in the long term as well.”

“It’s not better for me! Every day I spend without a dog is a wasted day!”

As though to respond to Shin Hye’s outburst, the doors to the bar slide open, revealing none other than Madame Yi. She steps out, her expression pulled into a frown, with eyebrows furrowed and lips pressed into a firm line. Despite such disposition, her outstanding beauty, even at a mature age, shines through - her hair glows despite the fleck of silver in it, her cheekbones catch moonlight; with her regal, proud stance she is the type of person who makes heads turn in a crowd.

“You’re late,” she says dryly, leaning her shoulder against the doorframe.

You bow in apology; the noises from the bar star flooding in, with glasses clattering, chatter rising up a pitch and drowning out the background music.

“I’m sorry for the trouble, Madame. I didn’t think packing would take that long.”

“You and your never ending sob stories,” she flicks her wrist when one of the customers approaches her, eyes steady on you alone. “I see you’ve still got that nasty habit of yours. If you go around bowing and apologizing here in Seoul people will trample you. Living here means growing a spine, (Name).”

“To you Madame, I apologize even if I haven’t done anything wrong. Where would I possibly go if scorned the most dangerous woman in Itaewon?” you smile, coyly.

Madame smirks briefly, before composing her expression back into a frown.

“Was Shin Hye a lot of trouble?”

Madame Yi clicks her tongue.

“Of course she was! Like mother, like daughter. Two walking trouble magnets. The peaceful days that this bar had are long gone now that you moved here.”

“I’m not trouble at all, Grannie,” Shin Hye chirps up. “I can help you! You just never let me do anything.”

“And there’s a good reason why. If you truly want to help, girl, just get your mother settled in,” she turns to look at you pointedly. “I ate dinner earlier. There might still be leftovers, so you can have them if you want.”

With that, she slides the door closed once again, as if to shield you away from the clatter and chatter of the bar.

Shin Hye doesn’t waste a minute and guides you upstairs, pointing out every little thing - _‘this is Grannie’s spice rack, she always gets the bottles confused’, ‘this is Grannie’s prized vase - she said that a ghost lives inside of it’,_ and ‘ _you can see the television tower if you stand on this stool over here’._ She flutters around like a little bird that had just left its nest, seeing excitement in the most menial of things.

The ‘leftovers’ that weighed the table down turn out to be all kinds of different meals - snacks, main courses and desserts - and particularly those that you have previously expressed fondness over. By the time you finish eating your ribs feel like bursting; and there is still enough food to feed all of the stray cats in the area.

With a quick shower, you creep into the room that you and Shin Hye were supposed to share; it was newly decorated with pastel paintings of the countryside and freshly picked (favourite flower). It was small and cosy, shielding away from the busy city lights; the sounds from downstairs were barely audible.

“Good night, mom,” Shin Hye nestles further into your embrace; gently, you start threading through her hair, listening to her breathing grow slower, deeper.

You were back in the city. After how many years…? Everything felt foreign. From the heavy makeup that women wore in the streets, to the fast cars that breezed through the night and kiosks selling cheap soju and beer; even this house, the house you died and were reborn in a sense, felt like an extension of the distant city. You sleepily pondered that back in the countryside, you and Shin Hye would fall asleep in absolute dark, with no sounds whatsover.

You tried to escape the memories of this city for so many years... But now, you came back out of your own volition. The people you cherished so much, the relationships you made and watched crumble... Everything was coming back to you. The countryside seemed like a sweet dream, a hypnotic state; and now you were in the jaws of the cruellest of beasts, deadset on torturing you.

The change was frightening and overwhelming; the realization that you made a decision that you could not take back made your chest tighten. You sneak out of bed quietly, guilty and ashamed.

You did not expect to find Madame Yi in the kitchen, her expression alluding disappointment. You lean against the wall, rubbing your forearms for warmth- either the evening air had turned particularly chilly, or you were truly flustered even beyond your own understanding.

“Already regretting it?” she clicks her tongue as she fills a glass and hands it over to you. “If you’re going to be this sensitive about everything, you shouldn’t have come at all.”

“How could I leave my child all alone in this city? She would think that I have abandoned her.”

“It was your choice to bring her here; that child had no desire to come whatsoever.”

Madame Yi starts reoganizing the spices, meticulously and almost painfully slow. What a strange thing to do in the middle of the night, you think, and wonder if she’s just trying to make herself look busy so she has a reason to stay.

You gulp down the water.

“I can’t sacrifice my daughter’s education and her childhood, just because I’m scared. I have been selfish for far too long.”

Madame Yi turns to look at you through her shoulder; there is a glint of an emotion you cannot understand in her eyes, but the intensity of the stare creeps up your spine.

“You’re doing it again. Do you want your child to forever be miserable? If you keep regretting your choices, you’ll just confuse her. Besides, the selfless virtuous girl act doesn’t really suit you. If you decide to head down that path, you might as well tell Shin Hye’s father about his daughter.”

That felt like a cold slap; for more than ten years now, neither you or Madame Yi talked about it. The moment you told her you were pregnant, she ushered you into her house and listened, listened while you cried; and then when she heard the entire story, she simply told you: “From this day on, you and I will be this child’s mother and father. So forget everything that happened, forget that man.”

But it was foolish of you to think that you could run away.

Especially now, when you came face to face with the memories of those days...

“You’re right. I have to be tougher. In this city, especially, I have to be cautious, and smart.”

Madame Yi sighs, her hand pressed to her temple.

“What I’m saying is that you need to stop living for others, or in fear of others. You shouldn’t stay here just for Shin Hye - I can take care of that girl. Now’s the time for you to live a life you want to live,” the hand at her side flutters - it looks as though she wants to reach out- but ultimately, it clasps around the counter. “You didn’t die when you made the decision to have this child, (Name). If anything, you have to be stronger for her, not just as her mother, but as your own person too. Don’t ever make her feel guilty for ruining your life.”

Your chest bubbles with emotion, and it feels excruciating not to throw yourself into her lap and cry your eyes out.

“I want to stay here,” you say in a weak voice. “Confronting this city that I grew to fear that much... Is the only way to be free of the past.”

Madame Yi sighs, breaking the tension.

“You kids and your principles… Just remember you chose to live such a hard life, so don’t come whining to me,” she wags her finger at you as one would at a child. “Confronting past demons and all that is good... But you staying here has far graver implications.”

She did not need to spell out the thing that has always been in the back of your mind, so meticulously glossed over by daily chores.

“Not only you’ll relive the pain of all those past relationships; you’ll also bring yourself, and Shin Hye, closer to _that_ man.”

You sigh, picking at the skin around your nails.

“This is a big city. What are the chances of me running into any of those men... Running into _him?_ Besides, everything’s in the past. They... probably moved on, and have their families now. At best, I’m just a distant memory from their youth. It’s more than likely they have no memory of me whatsoever.”

“Naive,” Madame Yi says firmly, cruelly. “The ever gullible (Name). You are truly a magnet for trouble.”

“Then I’m lucky to have you on my side,” you say evenly, smiling wryly. “I should go to sleep now, Madame. Thank you again for your hospitality.”

You don’t get much sleep that night; but the anxiety had disappeared after the conversation you had with Madame Yi. And still, your thoughts drift against your better judgement - somewhere in this city, your past lays dormant, ready to be unlocked.

Soon, the four people you loved so dearly will get up and will go on with their morning routines; unbeknown to them, however, their city would never be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should be sleeping  
> i have another story why am i writing this  
> anyways  
> this  
> happened  
> so yeah we'll see if i continue it or not but i needed to get it out of my system  
> apologies for it being so short!! and thank you for reading


	2. Chapter 2

Jaehee didn’t look an ounce like you remembered her to be; if the two of you passed each other on the street, you probably wouldn’t have registered her as a person you once knew. Her hair cascaded in flattering copper waves, the honey-like hue in her eyes bright and youthful against the subtle makeup she was wearing.The once stern, even emotionless mask she’d put on had crumbled to reveal a friendly disposition and a gentle, friendly smile.

A smile that dropped almost immediately the second she spotted you.

You took a seat, gingerly, appreciating the design. The coffee shop was pretty much a reflection of who she was as a person: sophisticated, fashionable, well-planned out, but with a sprinkle of playfulness, of more daring colours and some bizarre posters.

She didn’t ask for your order. She just arranged for a colleague to fill in for her and brought over your favourite coffee, taking a seat across from you.

“This is a really atmospheric place,” you say, tucking a strand behind your ear and taking a sip of your coffee. “I really wish I could have seen the grand opening with my own two eyes.”

Jaehee gives you a polite smile.

“Thank you for sending the flowers. It was… flustering, but an overall nice gesture.”

“Of course! That’s… the least I could do,” you set the cup aside and glide your finger across the smooth wooden surface of the table. “I… I didn’t do as much as I could have for you, so supporting your shop, even in these little, meaningless ways, was important to me.”

“You don’t have to feel guilty about it,” Jaehee says, her gaze trailing over to one of her youngest baristas, who’s struggling to open the carton of milk. “Whatever mistakes we have made in the past, should just be left at that,” her gaze flickers to you. “I hope you feel the same way…?”

“Oh absolutely,” you chuckle. “If I was against a fresh start, I’d probably be the biggest hypocrite on the planet Earth.”

Jaehee didn’t miss a beat. “Then why did you come back?”

“Seoul offers a certain level of comfort,” you lean against your palm and smile; does your answer sound rehearsed? Can she tell you’ve been mentally rewriting this answer for days now, until it was credible enough? “City girls don’t fit in that well in the countryside. We sleep in, get takeaway, go out and doll ourselves up… Countryside is nice for the first few days, but then it becomes monotonous, and you find yourself chatting up ancient lake spirits. I guess I was just a classic case - I wanted to rest and to-”

“Escape” Jaehee says, her voice stern. Her eyes are not gentle, but sharp, calculative, scrutinizing; it feels as though she’s sizing you up, counting the flowers on your blouse and naming your shampoo’s brand. When she looks at you like that, it feels like you cannot hide anything - you grimly think that she should consider changing career paths.

You dispel the tension with an awkward laugh.

“That’s true! Living in the city is overwhelming, isn’t it? All that stress from work, traffic, health, social life… It can all become too much. And then you need a little sanctuary to escape to, and there’s no better place than the countryside!” you sigh as you stretch. “With good weather and homemade food!”

“Indeed, it’s quite common for young people nowadays to withdraw from the society. Especially when mental health problems have become so prominent.”

You nod, taking another sip; your gestures aren’t precise enough and the cup clatters, clumsily. You wonder if Jaehee notices.

“... And if I didn’t know you any better, I would say that there’s nothing more to your change of heart,” she presses her lips together tightly, narrowing her eyes; you freeze. “But I do know you. And the Name I know is shrewd and unshakable when it comes to her decisions. The woman I know would stay away from the city that stores so many painful memories, at all costs.”

Perhaps you were naive to think you could trick her.

The tension becomes unbearable, and you sigh. “Nothing escapes your keen eye, Jaehee. You’re as observant as I remember you to be.”

The woman in front of you does not look scorned or upset with you. Quite the contrary- for the first time since meeting you, she looks at you with gentle, almost distraught eyes. It is as though she’s pleading you to explain the things she could never understand on her own.

“Then tell me Name… What is the real reason why you returned?”

You set the cup down, and for a moment the two of you bask in silence - Jaehee is tense waiting, you in calculative thought. The languid, subtle lighting accentuates Jaehee’s features, and the bags under her eyes; no matter the workplace, she still overworks herself to the bone, you ponder. If it’s something that she enjoys, then it’s perhaps not as bad.

“...I need your help.”

She looks baffled.

“Help? I’m not sure if I’m the best person to ask. I don’t have any powerful connections or skills that could help you in any way. I’m afraid I’m a very ordinary person, and it’s unfortunate that for some reason you thought otherwise.”

“I need you to be my mediator,” you say, smoothing the wrinkles on your dress. “On my behalf, you have to reach out to someone and ask them a favour.”

Jaehee furrows her brows. “And you can’t do it yourself because…?”

“Because in some cases, it’s better to keep a distance. It’s better to observe from the sidelines, without playing an active role. I think I first heard that from you.”

It was a subtle jab, and you did not mean it in a harsh way; but at your words, Jaehee stiffens.

“...I’ll see what I can do, but you’ll need to give me more details. Who is this person? And what kind of favour do you need?”

You smile, briefly, and pull out your phone, bright screen light irritating your eyes.

“It’s a bit of a stretch, but I received an email a few weeks ago - a couple of them, to be exact - and I would like to figure out who the sender is.”

“So do you want me to find a detective of sorts?” Jaehee frowns. “Why couldn’t you just do it yourself? I don’t think I fully understand the situation here.”

You bite your lip, weighing your options. You _had_ to tell Jaehee, at least some part of it; but at the same time, hiding some parts and telling others could result in an even bigger misunderstand. Yet you were the desperate one in this situation, even though you managed to keep a level head.

You just had to say the gist of it, and twist it in a favourable light - a benefit of doubt to every word and every action, you could say.

“Rather than a detective, I would need someone with computer skills necessary to track someone down,” Jaehee’s eyes widen, in realization and shock at your words. “And the only person I trust enough… the only person who would be skilled enough to do that is Seven.”

Jaehee takes a moment to internalize all of the information she just got; and you wait patiently, until her attention is fully on you.

“I want you to keep the information confidential, and obviously not to reveal that it’s from me. I’ve… I’ve forwarded you one of the emails, with all information available about the sender. So please, could you reach out to Seven for me?”

She skims through the email - there’s not much reading to be done, but she seems rather frantic, either with concern or curiosity. When she lifts her eyes to look at you, they’re brimming with questions.

“This email… It’s just a bunch of dates? Why would you be concerned about something like that?”

“All I can say is that the sender gave these dates as a proof.”

“Proof?” Jaehee cocks her head to the side, her expression bordering irritation. “(Name), if you want me to help you, you have to tell me everything. You can’t expect me to drag each word of your uncooperative mouth.”

…Was there any way to put it simply? To make it sound trivial, but at the same time urgent?

You wring your hands, cringing at the fact that they’ve become so sweaty.

“Those dates established the sender legitimacy. In other words, this sender knows more about me than any ordinary person; information that only I would know. So this is their way of saying that they are capable of bringing their threats into fruition, and I’m not willing to risk it.”

Jaehee’s face pales. “Threats? (Name), this is no joking matter. Do they want money? If so, we can-”

“Jaehee,” you smile, but your voice is firm and authoritative. “The only person that can help is Seven. So the sooner you reach out to him, the better.”

For Shin Hye, this type of sunny weather was perfect for a lazy stay in afternoon playing Animal Crossing on Nintendo Switch, and not at all perfect for the first day in her new middle school.

A regular school day would have been awkward enough, with those rigid introductions and shushed whispers behind her back, but to Shin Hye’s misfortune, it was a Careers Fair. Nothing like that ever took place in her old school; the teachers were at best flexible and laid-back and at worst unconcerned with their pupils’ future. Maybe that’s why she felt it was quite distasteful to engage in such a pointless event, where adults were dismissive and condescending, and the kids were only interested in grabbing the most freebies.

The pupils were truly like moths, desperate to push through to the more popular stalls - chefs with freshly baked goods, scientists with colourful flasks, florists with emerging sprouts.

If there was anything good about the fair, it’s that it gave her insight on her prospective classmates - mostly stereotypical school cliques, that of girls that curl their hair a little too much and boys who snatch the lunch money of their younger, smaller, less popular classmates. 

Shin Hye had no intention of becoming part of any of those groups, so she kept her distance.

This distance keeping was rather clumsy, as she ended up bumping into a kid.

“Hey!” Her temper flared up almost immediately, and she turned to look at the culprit. The anger eased as soon as she saw the boy - shorter than her, with a choppy hairstyle and a pair of chubby cheeks. “Watch where you’re going next time!”

He bowed, and bowed, and leaned down to clumsily gather the books that scattered upon impact.

Shin Hye sighed.

“Here, let me help.”

The boy watched wide-mouthed at how fast and agile the girl was; before he could fully register, the books were thrust into his chest, almost making him topple over.

Despite being flustered, he managed to mutter out a ‘thank you’.

“Don’t mention it,” she waved through her shoulder, ready to leave, but stopped in her tracks. Slowly, almost curiously she turned to face him again, to find him standing still, slightly flushed. “You should have scolded me for not apologizing after I bumped into you. Honestly, you’re just asking to be trampled all over. Don’t you know middle school is where bullies thrive?”

Her firm tone made him shrink, and press the books further into his chest.

“It’s true that being nice is a virtue,” she sighed, shaking her head in disbelief. “But it might become a liability if you let others stomp over you. Be aware of your self-worth and your boundaries,”

The kid looked at her, mouth slightly agape, as if he was witnessing a religious teacher manifest in front of him. All that she did was repeat what her mom and Grannie always told her - wasn’t it all common knowledge, anyways?

“..Lial-bli-ty?” his eyebrows curved. 

“...Just respect yourself, kid,” she patted his shoulder. “Life’s too short to let others take advantage of you.”

Shin Hye couldn’t deny she felt just a tiny bit smug about the whole ordeal. Hopefully, the kid internalizes what she just said, and next time someone bumps into him he’ll-

“Wait!”

Instinctively, Shin Hye turned to look at him.

“U-um,” he flushed further, peeking at her over his books. “W-What’s your name?”

Shin Hye almost kicked herself. This lost puppy already pledged his allegiance. According to Grannie, someone like him - mild-mannered, gentle, _kind -_ was a magnet for trouble in Seoul. This is exactly what a new kid like her needed.

“...Shin Hye.”

His face lit up, and he muttered her name under his breath a few times, as one would a spellword. “I-I’m Lee Jiseok! It’s a pleasure to meet you!”

He bowed lowly, and almost out of guilt Shin Hye bowed her head as well.

“...Well, do you want to look around together or something?”

She didn’t need to ask twice; he became a giddy shadow that tagged right after her, tracing each step. There was no way they could really look around - the crowd got even thicker, and it was challenging to avoid others knocking you off your feet to begin with. Now, Shin Hye also had to ensure no one knocked Jiseok over as well.

They stood in front a stall that drew a lot of students’ attention, but it was impossible to even determine which career was being demonstrated. All Shin Hye could see were heads that looked like dozens of thumbs glued together.

“D-Do you want to see this stall?” Jiseok said, shyly stepping in to stand closer to her.

Shin Hye sighed, shrugging. “Even if I was, there’s not way to get through the crowd. Let’s go see someone with a more boring career, like accounting. That should be fairly free.”

Jiseok looked pensative for a moment, squinting his eyes as though to see into the distance.

“Do you like animals?” he finally piped up, eyes still glued to whatever was in the front.

Shin Hye frowned, giving him a questioning look. “..Yes?”

At that, the boy gave her dimpled smile. “…Is it o-okay for you to follow me for a little bit?”

She didn’t understand what he meant right away and was about to turn on her heel and head to the business area of the fair, but the pleading look on Jiseok’s face said one thing: trust me. 

And she did.

He bolted right away, in between two students; concerned Shin Hye followed him, even if just to lecture him on common etiquette of standing in the line and not pushing others. But for someone so timid and small, Jiseok was stealthy, and quick - he looked like a sailor that knew each and every gulf and cavern and found the path that ensured the safest journey. In that regard, Shin Hye was far more clumsy, as she used her brute force to push through the students, clawing and pushing them away, earning grunts and gasps in her wake.

When he finally stopped, Shin Hye was ready to give him an earful.

“Jiseok, you-!!”

She cut herself off with a gasp, as what she found herself facing was a stall with three rabbits on it. Jiseok gently patted a spotted one, and turned to smile brightly at his friend.

“Oh, hello there!” a new voice piped in, bright and cheerful, but that of an adult. He wore a stark white coat with a name tag, a pair of wide-brimmed glasses and a couple of pins that kept his bangs out of the way - although the hair still sprung back onto his line of vision. “Are you two here to help with the checkup?”

Before Shin Hye could protest, Jiseok nodded excitedly; a couple of groans from behind them could be heard.

“Good!” he smiled brightly, setting down the documents that he has been holding. “Would you two give me your names?”

“Lee Jiseok!”

This boy really did not hesitate, not even for a moment; he looked like one of those pupils that sat in the front row and barked out the answer before the teacher could even finish the question.

“...Shin Hye.”

“Great! It’s really nice to meet you two,” the vet flashed them a gentle smile. “So as you know, veterinarians usually examine the animals to detect any diseases or injuries and administer treatment if anything abnormal is found. In some cases, veterinarians can also advice and engage in preventative care,” at ‘preventative’, Jiseok muttered the word under his breath a few more times, his brow crinkled. “However, today we have some very healthy and happy animals.”

The bunnies ears twitched when the veterinarian gestured towards them, and Shin Hye giggled. They were so cute, and fluffy!

“Therefore we will be performing something known as a wellness examination, needed to maintain optimal health.”

By that time, Jiseok was already wide mouthed, and Shin Hye dead on focused.

“We..?” Jiseok stammered.

The doctor gave a light, gentle chuckle. “Bunnies are very gentle and kind animals, so if you handle them with respect and care, it will be absolutely alright.”

“Firstly,” he gently cupped the bunny in his hands, easing his thumbs down the fur. “It is important to let the animal understand your intentions. While animals can’t understand what we’re saying, they understand the tone of your voice, and your body language,” he pointed towards his mouth, with a gentle smile. “Some studies even suggest that they can understand our feelings and thoughts! So you need to have their best interests in your mind. Now gently say hello to your bunnies, too!”

Shin Hye didn’t need to be told twice; she was itching to pet them the second she saw them. The rabbit that she got was smaller than the others, with white fur and reddish eyes - an albino.

Under her breath, she muttered gentle words as she hovered her fingers above the rabbit’s fur - it twitched at first, but ultimately eased into her touch.

She grinned at the vet.

“Good job!” He gave her a thumbs up. “You’re a natural, Shin Hye!”

Jiseok was a little more clumsy with his hands, and the bunny kept hopping over them. In the end, perhaps after it had its share of fun, it allowed the boy to pet it.

“The first step is to observe the general condition of the animal - how they stand, walk, are they alert, is their body weight appropriate,” the way he calmly brushed the rabbit was almost hypnotizing. “After that, you need to concentrate on smaller details - you need to inspect the hair and skin, to see if it’s too oily or too dry, if there’s any dandruff, lumps, abnormal hair loss. You can do that by gently threading through the fur, like this” the vet demonstrated, his fingers delving into the fur to spread certain sections and inspect the skin more thoroughly.

As though mesmerized, the kids mirrored each of his movement; and out of nowhere, it struck Shin Hye that the vet was very gentle with his touch, enough for it to be almost feather-like. Other tasks were harder - to listen to the heartbeat and the breathing, to palpate for infections and cysts - but the vet’s voice was even and firm, and he explained in easy terms.

By the end of it all, all three of them had silly grins on their faces.

“Thank you so much!” both children bowed, with new-found respect for the professional. The vet, almost sheepishly, rubbed the back of his neck.

“It was nothing. Thank you for being such good assistants!”

With a quick wave, he turned to arrange more snacks for the kids - and for the animals - and even though Jiseok had already leaped to another stall, Shin Hye lingered.

“I-I” she stumbled over her words, cheeks flushing “I think you’re really cool! And I would want to be like you one day, helping animals and all!”

She said it a bit too loudly, and when the vet turned around he was almost startled. When he saw her flushed cheeks, however, he smiled and chuckled.

“I’m certain you’d be a great vet, Shin Hye. And if you ever want to learn more about the profession… My clinic is just around the corner. So if you’re bored, just come there and tell the receptionist you’re here to see Kim Yoosung. It gets busy nowadays, so I could really use an assistant.”

Shin Hye bowed - to hide the idiotic smile that had stretched through her face - and excused herself.

Maybe, just maybe, there will be something for her to look forward in this big, lonely city, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka reader is harboring a darker secret (?) and shin hye meets a new friend and her dad - possibly? 1/4 chance ;)  
> thank you so much for the encouragement and support!! this chapter was a little ehh, but i'll try to do better with others!!  
> let me know what you think :) and thanks for reading!


End file.
